Christmas Wishes
by BudderedToast
Summary: This is a Fancharacters story, ok? Don't like, don't read. *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's my Christmas story, it has a lot of FC's in it, the one named Randal is not mine, it's my good friend FFVII88's fan character, go to my profile for a link to his DA page.

Warning: If you do not like fan characters, press the back button, because I'm not taking flames.

Without further A-do, I bring you the first chapter of _**Christmas Wishes!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: You are invited…<strong>_

A chilling breeze swept over the countryside. The trees were leafless, waving in the chilling wind. Snow was on the ground, making the outside look like a postcard. Way off in the hills here, a white mansion stood tall and strong, blending in with the white background. A path wound its way in the snow, covered delicately with flecks of snow. A sky blue hedgehog of sixteen was walking in it, bundled tightly. She had bangs over her eyes, starting blue at the head then shifting to fuchsia at the tip. Her hair was curly and soft, framing her face. Her eyes were a stunning emerald green, and they shimmered slightly in the light reflected of the snow. Her name was Halley.

"Ugh, I hate weather like this, it's cold as hell." She muttered under breath, a cloud forming in the air. "But I got to deliver the invites or nobody will come! I've got to hurry." She pulled out a remote and pressed the single red button that opened the garage, revealing a sky blue camaro with an angel peace heart on the side. She climbed in, starting the engine and speeding out, reaching a light green house in

seconds. She got out, a green envelope in hand.

She went up to the door and rung the doorbell. _Ding Dong!_

"Coming!" shouted a voice from inside. Then Butterfly, a light green rabbit with curved designs and a green dress that was ragged at the ends, answered the door.

"Hiya Halley! What brings you here? Come in, you must be freezing!" she gestured inside, but Halley held up her hand, indicating that she didn't want to go in.

"I'm just here to give you this." She held out the envelope and Butterfly accepted it. Halley waved and ran back to her car, leaving the driveway very quickly.

She finished giving out all the invites but one. This one was grayish, and on it said, in white pencil, _Randal_.

"One more, then I can get out of this weather." She pulled up at a hut and got out, then went and knocked on the door.

A black hedgehog answered it, a mess of spikes protruding from the back of his head. There was a red scar on his forehead, and he wore a brown leather trench coat with no shirt and gray pants. He had icy blue eyes and brown finger-less gloves, summing up the look with a pair of brown boots.

"Here Randal, I hope you can come to my Christmas Party." She held out the envelope for him to take.

"Thanks Halley. I'll try to come." He smiled, bright white teeth shining.

"Okay, I have to go. Details about the party are in the invite!" she yelled, slamming the car door and turning the keys in the ignition. She waved as she pulled out, speeding down the winding roads easily.

She wiped her eyebrow. " Thanks lord I kept my composure." She sweat-dropped, a sheepish grin on her face. "But I'll be able to tell him at the party, if he comes and if I want to." She sighed.

By now, she was in her garage. She got out and went inside, taking off her layers and putting her jacket on its hook by the door. Under her layers, she had on a dress that went mid-thigh, complementing her figure. The dress was the whitest of whites, shifting from flat to ruffles at the end. It gathered at her chest, giving it a very sophisticated look.

She went to the kitchen and pulled out a pot, then filled it with milk and some powdered cocoa. She stirred the mixture, and then she set it on the eye on the stove, turning it on high. She slowly stirred it with a spoon until it became warm, then hot. She turned off the eye, and then poured the mixture into a mug. She picked up the mug and walked to the living room, turning on the TV. An image flashed across the screen, and then it became brighter. Halley knew instantly that the show was _Ridiculousness_, so she turned it to a Christmas movie, one called _**Christmas wishes**_. She settled into the couch, sipping her mug of hot chocolate, watching the TV. Then something she thought of flashed across her mind, and she jerked up, almost spilling the liquid in the cup.

"I forgot! I gotta get everybody a present for tomorrow!" She ran into the kitchen and set her mug on the counter. Then she ran upstairs, reaching her door and yanked it open. She ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt that had a picture of a Christmas tree in the middle. She yanked off her dress and pulled on the outfit she picked out. She then ran out, grabbing her coat as she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the first chapter of Christmas Wishes! Next chapter, we'll be going to Wall-Mart for a shopping spree! Stay tuned!<p> 


	2. A new boy appears

Second Chapter, Whoop! : D I finally decided on doing this…Yay! This is a shopping spree; so yeah…Let's get this over with!

Oh, and Wal-Mart doesn't belong to me, Ok?

_**Christmas Wishes: Chapter 2: Shopping**_

Halley reached Wal-Mart in seconds, thanks to her sonic speed car. She opened the door and got out, the wind blowing some of her curly hair across her face. Any boys that were walking by whistled and she gave them an annoyed look. Sure, a LOT of boys liked her, but she was too tied up with her evil sister Miranda to date at all. Besides, she only liked one person, and that was Randal. She liked all of him and then some. She just wished he'd notice…

She walked in, pushing a buggy in front of her. Thoughts would have to wait, and she knew it.

Before she had left, she had written a list of people to get gifts for. She looked at it now as she walked by the clothes isle.

"Let's see, first is Butterfly then Flame…."

A red hedgehog with two spikes protruding from the back of his head stood behind a pole. He was wearing baggy blue jeans held up with a black belt and had on a white shirt. He had burning gold eyes, which were watching Halley intently.

"She's getting something. Looks like I gotta wait." He walked outside and leaned back onto the building, closing his eyes.

Back with Halley, she was at her last person on her list, which was (no surprise) Randal.

"Hmm, what will I get him?" She scratched her head, a wondering look on her face. She made sure she had everything in her buggy, stalling herself for a moment. She suddenly snapped her fingers and ran towards the outdoor isle.

"Good morning Ma'am." Said a burly man at the counter. He wore a typical Wal-Mart uniform and had a nametag that said 'Joe'.

"Good Morning. What is the newest gun you have in stock?"

The man scratched his head. "Do you have a hunting license, Ma'am?"

"Yes." She held out a card and the man appraised it.

"Okie-Dokie, this looks like it is all in order. Well, our newest gun came in today…a shipment of magnums…Will they do?"

"Just fine. How much?"

"300 rings" He said, looking at the cash register in front of him.

She went through her purse and pulled out a credit card, scanning it and putting in her pin.

"Pleasure doing business, sir." She said, a smile on her face.

"Same to you, ma'am. Have a nice day!"

She bustled out of the store, everything already paid for, when a red hedgehog caught her attention.

The red man looked at her intently, like she was a brand new Fire truck in a toy store window, which made her uncomfortable. The feeling grew when he walked towards her.

"You Halley Appleby?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "Yes…."

"Hi, I'm a big fan." He said, blushing.

Halley blushed. "Er, thank you." She said, smiling timidly.

"Er, sorry, my name is Ryley. I'm sorry if I bothered you." He sweat-dropped.

A startled look appeared on Halley's face. "Oh, your not a bother! It's just I never knew I had a fan…" said Halley, biting her lip.

"Oh, really? Then I'm honored to be your fan." He smiled warmly.

"Oh, stop making me blush." She said, smiling stupidly.

"I think you look cute when you blush."

This surprised Halley a lot. "Um…thank you for the c-compliment." She said, trying to hide her blush.

"What? You don't get compliments? Because I think you should, a pretty girl like you should get compliments." He smiled warmly.

She looked away, a very frazzled look on her face. "Sorry, I'm not used to compliments, especially from people I've just met."

He scratched his head. "You look like you need some help. Why don't I help you with those?" he said, gesturing to the bags she had in tow.

"T-Thank you, er, Ryley." She said, walking to her car.

"Hey, it's no problem. I love helping people with a kind heart." He responded. "Now, where do you want these?"

She popped open the trunk. "Right there, please." He placed the bags in the trunk, closing it.

"Well, that's it." She said, fumbling through her purse and getting out a piece of paper and a pen. "Now, I'd love to talk later when I'm not so busy. Do you have a number I can call?"

"Yes, let me see the paper and pen please." He said, and she handed it to him. He scribbled down a number and handed the paper to her. She took it and stuffed it in her purse.

"Ok then, I'd better go. Goodbye, Ryley." She said, holding the knob to open the car door.

"Goodbye, beautiful." He said, winking. She blushed and got into the car, sticking her key into the engine. The engine revved to life, and Ryley moved out of the way so she could go. The car slipped by him smoothly, and before she knew it, she was out of the parking lot.

"Now I gotta go home and wrap all of those presents." She murmured to herself. She looked at her watch. "And the party starts in two hours! What am I to do?" she thought for a moment, and she looked up to see that she was about to miss her driveway.

"Crap." She turned and made her way up the paved driveway. She admired how her car smoothly went up, almost like it was floating…

Then she got an idea.

"I got it! I'll get Cheese, Celeste, and Layla to help me! I'm so awesome!" She exclaimed, leaning back in her seat. "Now, what can I do to repay them? Maybe I can get a chao garden built in my backyard…Yeah, that'll do." She said, getting out and popping open the trunk again. She grabbed the bags and scurried inside, setting them down on the living room floor. She grabbed the phone from the hook and dialed Cream's number, asking her if she could see Cheese for a little bit. She said yes and she told her to send him right away. Then she called Celeste's number and said the following words:

"Do you want to help me wrap gifts?"

Okay, that's chapter two! Sorry for the hold up, guys. By the way, Ryley is my character; it took me an hour to come up with a look for him. Let me know if someone stole him or this story or anything else I have, okay? No flames would be nice, too. And I'm also sorry about the shortness of the chapters. I usually write in a bigger font, and what looks like six pages isn't much on Fanfiction. All right, that's it, so bye! *** **waves *


	3. AN

Authors note:

Hey guys, it's me. Yeah, I haven't updated this for a while, and I'm not planning to. I just lost interest. Sorry.

~Halleythehedgie76


End file.
